Shingeki no Gintama
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Coming back from a scouting mission has Gintoki and Hijikata bruised, sexually frustrated, and wanting nothing more than to be together. I'm shit at summaries so here — sexual frustration, wounded Gintoki, sack-whapping, terrible jokes, attempts at humor, bruises from the straps, and kinky sadist sex. GinHiji.


**Title**: Shingeki no Gintama

**Pairing**: GinHijiGin

**Rating**: NC17

**For**: Trade with Silvia! She's doing a short webcomic to it!

**Disclaimer**: No

**Shingeki no Gintama**

The trees whip by in a blur of greens and browns as Hijikata chases his quarry. He's pretty sure these are the only ones left of that batch that appeared and it's a good thing, he's getting tired. There are two Titans in front of him, one he'll be able to get, but the other he'll have to dodge and come back around for. With a deep breath, he shifts his weight and angles himself just right to swoop in and slice his blades along the back of the Titan's neck, taking out a sizable wedge.

"Heads up!" As soon as Hijikata hears that familiar voice, he aborts his move to dodge around the next Titan and drops down. Gintoki glides past a second later and careens into the back of the Titan, taking it down with a powerful stroke that sends it smashing to the ground. Never mind that Gintoki is singing, "_Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger_!"

Other than the singing part, Hijikata doesn't think he'll ever not be impressed by that move and the sheer drive behind it – no one else has ever been able to strike like Gintoki does. Hijikata fights tactically, carefully choosing his method of attack and going at it with unerring precision. Whereas Gintoki throws himself almost wildly into his attacks, summoning obscene amounts of raw force and power consistently time and time again.

Hijikata lands heavily on his feet, wincing at the sharp pain that jolts through him. They've been out for days, always on the move, barely getting any sleep, never changing out of their uniforms. Hijikata smells, he's tired – mentioned above – he's cranky, and goddamn Titans keep popping up out of nowhere. What's worse: Gintoki looks like shit with dark circles under his eyes and the altogether wrong pallor of his face. They've barely been able to see each other the whole time they've been out and Hijikata knows for a fact Gintoki has gotten barely any rest. The Titans have been more active lately, more aggressive, coming out at all hours in waves ranging from one to eight.

"Shit!" Gintoki cusses as he lands, the extra hop in the landing telling Hijikata that he's hurting too. "I'm almost outta go-go juice!"

In Gintoki speak, _go-go juice _means gas and out here, that's one of the worst things. Without any means of propulsion, he's basically a sitting duck waiting to be picked off. A shudder goes down Hijikata's spine remembering the last time they'd run out not so very long ago and it has him going to Gintoki's side.

"Maybe you'd still have some if it didn't take so much to get your fat ass going," Hijikata snaps, sheathing his blades after making sure the area is clear enough to do so and he wipes sweat from his brow before it can get into his eyes.

"No, fuck you, I didn't get to refill my tanks yesterday."

"Why the hell not?"

"We barely have any left in the reserves!"

"Idiot! That doesn't mean don't fill yours!" It's as Hijikata gets closer that he spots the blood going down Gintoki's right arm, that only makes him angrier. "You hurt?"

"What?" Gintoki sheaths his blades as well and glances over his right shoulder as he dabs sweat off his forehead. "Oh, that. Nah, I'm fine."

Hijikata grinds his teeth, his gear heavy weights against his thighs as he shoves Gintoki around to get a better look. "Fine, my ass. What'd you do?"

"Dunno! Ran into something, maybe."

"Looks more like a Titan raked its teeth along your shoulder," Hijikata growls, fingers dancing along the edge of the wound and nearby he hears the _all clear _signal he'd been expecting. "And you've managed to ruin yet another jacket."

"They should start giving me discounts or something for how much money I give them."

"Shut up and hold still."

Gintoki falls quiet, a testament to just how exhausted he is if he's already giving in. Hijikata inspects the wound and he's glad it's not as bad as all the blood makes it out to be, but it's still bad, to be sure. With some prodding, he gets Gintoki to take off his shredded jacket and he uses what's left of it to try and stop some of the bleeding. It's all he can do right now for it, but it becomes clear when the wound keeps dripping blood that simply applying pressure isn't going to be enough.

"You need the medic."

"Aw, shit, can't you just make a tourniquet thing and be done with it? There's no time for a medic! We're almost back!"

At the tail end of his words, there's a rustling and other members of their legion emerge. It's with an irritated gnash of his teeth that Hijikata wraps the jacket around Gintoki and ties it as tight as he can, the makeshift tourniquet not at all his best work. He doesn't want to do it, he wants to get Gintoki to the medic and have him stay there under Hijikata's watchful eyes. He'd told Gintoki it's too soon for him to be back in action, but he'd persisted and he's already injured. It has Hijikata's palms sweating, face set in a perpetual frown, and his gut won't stop clenching.

"You start to feel lightheaded and I'm calling the medic over," Hijikata states with no small amount of vehemence.

Gintoki nods and walks by Hijikata's side to meet with the others who look more or less intact and okay. Hijikata spies his horse and goes to her, ready to be off his feet for awhile. It's only a couple hours back to the safety of the city walls, but he's so sore, he wouldn't make it a mile walking on his own. He gives people looks and nods as he passes them, aware that Gintoki's still by his side and doing the same thing. Wasting no time, Hijikata grabs the horn of the saddle and lithely swings himself up, hissing at the ache that burns within his legs.

"Wait a second," Gintoki voices, "we're doubling up."

"Why the hell do we need to do that?"

Gintoki comes over and despite Hijikata's less than friendly tone, he gives Gintoki a hand to help pull him up. "Because my horse sorta got punted, that's why. Rest in peace or pieces Sugar number four."

He says it lightly, but only Hijikata knows that Gintoki will give the horse a proper ceremony within the next day or so, he'd had that one for a long time.

"Figures."

"You reek," Gintoki says, his good arm settling around Hijikata's waist, his right one probably hurting a lot more than he's letting on.

"You don't exactly smell great either, bastard."

Gintoki grunts as Hijikata nudges his horse in the sides with his heels to get them moving along with the rest of their faction. They're silent as they go and Hijikata appreciates every second it. Not just the silence where they're finally not under attack, but also Gintoki's nearness. This is the closest they've been able to get since they set out, always being kept apart by some conflicting circumstance like sentry duty – that, and they've been on opposites sides of the group when they travel, one at the front and one at the back for better protection – and Hijikata is a lot less on edge having Gintoki with him now. They're usually always together, side by side, they make a great team. Hijikata's got the strategy and Gintoki the brawn, they've always worked well together, complementing each other in and out of battle. Most times, anyway...

"Remember what I said about feeling lightheaded," Hijikata reminds brusquely, to anyone else he might sound furious.

"Mm... yeah," Gintoki mumbles, his head falling onto Hijikata's shoulder.

"You can't sleep yet, ya gotta stay awake or I won't know of you're sleeping or passed out."

"I'd be glad to be passed out right now."

"I said no. Stay awake."

Gintoki moans. "Got no reason to."

"Sure you do, keep talkin' to me."

"'Bout what?"

"How 'bout the hot bath you'll be able to take when we get back?"

Hijikata's the one aching for a bath, nice and hot, almost scalding to get himself clean. Sometimes they can take baths in streams or rivers they pass, but no such luck this time around and Hijikata feels ungodly filthy.

"With you?" Gintoki asks and the tinge of hopefulness in his voice is almost cute.

Hijikata smirks, his head tilting to one side. "That's negotiable."

"I only swim free!"

"Idiot, wrong alternate universe."

A groan as Gintoki grinds his forehead against Hijikata. "Don't care. Hurry up and get us back."

"I detest backseat drivin'."

"Is that what we should talk about? If we list off all the things you _detest_, that should last us until we get back," Gintoki teases, his arm giving Hijikata's middle a tired little squeeze.

"If you list off how many jackets you've ruined it'll take a lot longer."

"Would not!"

"Would too, don't kid yourself."

Their maneuver gear rattles softly in time with the horse's stride and Gintoki snorts. "You're exaggerating."

"And I'll keep exaggerating if it'll get ya to stay awake."

"Let's talk about the food then, I'm always interested in that," Gintoki suggests and Hijikata swears he feels a light touch of lips to the side of his neck.

Hijikata's stomach snarls at him. "No, not food. Pick somethin' else."

"Well, I do think we've fought pretty good. Too bad we didn't get to fight together like we usually do."

"Things will go back to normal, we're just short handed right now. Speaking of fighting though, ya did it again."

"Did what?"

"Favored your left side, it made ya bank wrong, that's why ya landed funny."

"It doesn't feel like I'm favoring that side though," Gintoki counters. "To me it feels fine."

"I just watched ya and I'm telling ya that ya favor that side. We'll have a look at your gear later and see if maybe it needs some adjustments."

"If we ever get back," Gintoki complains, "make the pony go faster."

"I w-will," dark spots speckle the edges of Hijikata's vision, "throw y-you of-f-f..."

"What the fuck are you –"

A loud signal blares – they're under attack and the last thing Hijikata hears before he blacks out is someone yelling, "Titan!"

-o-O-o-

Hijikata comes to with a groan and a pounding headache, his body hurting from head to toe. There are strong arms around his waist and he groans again, raising his head and blinking his eyes open. He's more squinting than anything and his head really fucking hurts, a dull pound centered right between his eyes.

"You're an idiot."

Hijikata's brows furrow. "Wha –? What happ'ned?"

"You passed out," Gintoki says flatly. "You get on me for not refueling my tanks, yet you haven't eaten since yesterday."

Hijikata's face erupts into a blush. "Y-you! I... it s-slipped my mind! You _intentionally _didn't refill!"

Gintoki's right hand releases the leather rein and rifles around in the side saddle bag. He comes out with a bottle of mayonnaise in the clutches of his gloved fingers and Hijikata dives for it. He crushes the cap in his haste and tips his head back against Gintoki's shoulder and chugs. He sucks and swallows, the bottle collapsing in on itself with each pull. Much too soon, it's gone, and his hand drops heavily into his lap. Already his headache has receded, testament to the power of mayonnaise, and he's beginning to notice more, albeit, slowly. They're still on the horse – obviously – and Gintoki's arms are around him to hold the reins, that much he'd realized earlier, and... oh, yeah.

Lifting his head, he looks around. "Wasn't there an attack? Did I dream that?"

"You didn't dream it, but there was only one, we were able to take it down pretty quick. I didn't even have to dismount... not that I could've with your passed out ass all limp in my arms like a fair maiden."

The blush renews itself on Hijikata's face and he looks away. "T'ch! M'fine now, gimme back the reins!"

"Nope! You've lost rein privilege."

"Bastard!" Hijikata grabs at the reins and nudges his elbow back against Gintoki's stomach. "Mayora Thirteen is mine, lay off!"

"A-tut-tut!" Gintoki hisses, letting go and nearly convulsing against Hijikata's back. "Fine! But ouch-ch-ch, be nice to Gin-san!"

Hijikata snorts and shakes his head, then stiffens when he feels Gintoki nose at his neck. "Oi! Stop that!"

"The hell? Why?" Hijikata doesn't answer with words, his shifting eyes and the tilt of his head speaking for itself. Gintoki's hand twitches against where it's rested on Hijikata's thigh and he says lowly, "You serious? You can't be serious. Everyone knows we're together, bastard! And if they didn't before the... ah, _incident_, then they definitely do now!" Hijikata's head tilts down, his bangs hiding his eyes and some of the flush – he's a blushing fiend! "On top of that, this is the closest we've been in _days_."

Like Hijikata isn't completely, utterly, and hopelessly aware of that! How can he be anything but hyper-aware after spending night after cold night by himself, knowing Gintoki was nearby, but unable to do anything about it? It's not that he doesn't want Gintoki touching him, quite the opposite, he's just more for keeping that kind of stuff behind closed doors. That stuff is for _him_, why should others get to see it?

"I'm a prude," Hijikata replies.

Gintoki huffs and leans back, giving Hijikata space. "You're somethin', alright."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Oo, nice segue there, real subtle."

"Shuddap and answer the question!"

"It's fine, the medic took a peek at it when he was checking you over."

Hijikata moans and his head falls forward. "You brought the medic into it?"

"It's no less than you would've done for me had I been the one to keel over."

"Point," Hijikata grumbles and hello, blush, welcome back.

"He said you were malnourished, so expect more food to be shoved in your face later."

"Joy..."

"Sorta lame to pass out over lack of food."

Hijikata sniffs. "There's no way I could be lame."

"How do you figure?"

"I emulate Levi, it's only obvious, he's the most badass one."

"Mm... I think that's a matter of opinion. And you're a little, how can I put this delicately?" Gintoki hums, then says bluntly, "Tall. You're a little tall to be Levi."

"Height has no influence on badassery."

"I guess, but, oi, if you're that dude, which one am I supposed to be?"

"Sasha. Ya eat too much and are too easily manipulated by food."

"Said the guy who just about broke my wrist to get at a mayonnaise bottle."

"Mayonnaise is different."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is," Hijikata mutters, disgusted by the simpleton's lack of understanding toward the ways of the precious, creamy mayonnaise.

"Phew! There's the wall," Gintoki announces and Hijikata feels himself relax a little at the sight of it. "Hard to believe it's been five years since Elizabeth Titan attacked."

"A grim reminder," Hijikata voices somberly.

"A grim reminder," Gintoki echoes back in a whisper. Louder, he asks, "You sure you even _want _to be Levi? His entire team sort of –"

"Stop."

"But they all –"

"Don't go there."

"He's –"

"Do you _want _me to hit you again?"

"Beautiful day we're having! Perfect for fighting Titans, but I hope we don't run into anymore."

Hijikata grunts his agreement and sighs. "I need a damn cigarette."

"How long has it been?"

"Ran out yesterday."

"Ah, yeah, you do seem a little crankier than usual. I thought it was just because you, you know, fainted into my arms."

Just like that, Hijikata's blush is back with a vengeance and this time, he doesn't hold back with swinging his elbow and reaming Gintoki in the gut. The resultant _whoosh_ of air and the loud groan directed at his shoulder is only somewhat satisfying and doesn't make his blush go away. Fuck, he really needs that cigarette.

The wall looms bigger in front of them and Gintoki's sputtering tapers down to low sniffling grumbles. Hijikata doesn't apologize, has no reason to and Gintoki will get over it, he always does. The group gets louder the closer they get to the wall, though they are no less wary of the fact that Titans could spring up at any time. It feels good to be back, soon to be within the safety of the walls where he can let his guard down enough to _not _prepare for an attack at every sound.

"Oh, hey, the dude with freckles survived," Gintoki suddenly says, sounding surprised.

Hijikata blinks. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Dunno, just seems like dudes with freckles have bad luck."

"Whatever," Hijikata snorts, dismissing the nonsensical Gintoki ramblings. "Pretty sure ya don't know what you're saying half the time."

The path gives way to stone and the horse's hooves clip and clop against it as the gate raises for them. The second they pass the threshold, Hijikata's mindset changes and eases. Their arrival has been announced and people line the streets to watch them pass, it always makes Hijikata feel better. He can see the people he fights to keep safe and it's a good reminder for him in times like this where he's sore and aching, the weight of the holsters feeling heavier than it actually is, of why he does what he does. Gintoki enjoys it too, much for the same reason, so he's noticeably sitting up straighter and, thankfully, keeping his hands mostly to himself.

"Gin-chan!"

Ah, there she is, Hijikata had been wondering when she'd show up.

"Leader!" Gintoki calls back as she runs up with some flowers clutched in a hand, the boy with glasses right behind her. "Pattsun! You two better have stayed out of trouble while I was away!"

Kagura's grin speaks of countless mischief. "Of course we did! Welcome back!" She holds up her flowers, keeping pace with the horse, and Gintoki takes them gratefully. "Are you hurt? Your clothes are bloody!"

"He's fine, brat," Hijikata mutters, giving a haughty glare. "Stay back like you're supposed to, we have a debriefing to get to."

She sticks her tongue out at him and Shinpachi pulls her to the side where everyone is _supposed _to stand. "Come see us later, Gin-chan!"

"Aneue says you owe her money," Shinpachi adds.

"I owe her nothing," Gintoki cries indignantly over his shoulder before he smiles and gives a backward wave.

"_Kids_," Hijikata grumbles, the word venomous.

"Aw, don't be jealous," Gintoki said, slipping one of the flowers into Hijikata's hair. "You know I like you best."

And so comes to be Hijikata's brightest blush of the day... _so far._

"M'not jealous," Hijikata seethes, eyes skittering.

Gintoki only chuckles. "Sure you're not."

Hijikata growls to himself and glares at things they pass on their way to the stable, doing his best now to not pay any attention to what the natural perm is up to. They're more towards the back of the faction, so Hijikata doesn't have to do anything, his horse just follows the others by habit. He's ready to go! There's too many things to do when they can finally dismount and get to their duties!

There's the debriefing for starters and it's never easy to tell how long that's going to take. Especially if Gintoki is an annoying little snot and drags it out for whatever reason, he's done it before and Hijikata had been cranky for the following couple days over it. Then, there's the paperwork. There's always paperwork for Hijikata because of his rank, but damn it, he gets it done. Gintoki would have paperwork as well, but... Gintoki's different. Unlike everyone else in all the squads, Gintoki doesn't have a rank, he'd refused to take one and still refuses.

Gintoki has always been different like that and once he'd almost been forced to take rank, but the threat of losing Gintoki had been worse than him being a loose canon and that had been the end of it. There are some that don't agree and cause trouble because of it, but most have grown so used to it that it's a non-issue. As for Hijikata himself, he doesn't really care. Gintoki fights like he's got a fire lit under his ass and he can do things that most won't even dare to try. He's reckless, but that fighting style works for him in a way it won't serve for others. He puts his all into it, he's almost di – well, it's enough to say that Gintoki's worth is off the charts.

Then again, Hijikata might be _slightly_ biased. Not because he and Gintoki are together, _hell no_. They hadn't started out well at all, hadn't even gone through training together. Hijikata hasn't ever asked, but he's fairly sure Gintoki never even went through training. From what he's heard through the grapevine by word of mouth, Gintoki had just shown up the day the Elizabeth titan broke through Wall Sorachi already knowing how to work the equipment. Hijikata hadn't been around then, not in the survey corps anyway, he'd started out in the guard, then switched a few months after the wall breech.

Some speculate that Gintoki's a living ghost come to take vengeance for all the lives lost, but when asked, Gintoki only divulges that he comes from a village far away. There's no paperwork about him prior to the Elizabeth Titan attack and since Hijikata knows Gintoki isn't some kind of phantom, he also knows that _someone_ had to have taught him how to use the gear. But Gintoki never answers, ah, well, never gives _straight_ answers. They're always shoddy and confusing and dance around the question like it's some kind of joke or game.

Good thing Hijikata's passed all that though. He hopes that someday Gintoki will elaborate, but for now he's fine with the way things are. Again, he might be biased because though they're together, even before then, throughout all the time Gintoki has been with the survey corps – because he won't do any other legion – Hijikata has been the only one to ever fight alongside him. They really do work well together, even back when they didn't like each other, they make each other better and even a dumbass like Gintoki could see that from the start.

"Finally," Gintoki says, jarring Hijikata from his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh! We're here."

He'd completely zoned out, they're at the stable now and the other people in their squad are dismounting and taking off their gear. They hadn't lost anyone on this outing, so as conversation picks up, it's actually lighthearted and almost excited. It's a good thing to hear, refreshing, and lends some positive energy back into him. He guides Mayora Thirteen into a nice open spot and stops him there for them to get off. Gintoki slides off the back of the horse and lands with a wince, his gear rattling. He hisses and hops on the balls of his feet, doing his stupid _ouch-ch-ch _thing. He wriggles and shakes his legs out, hands adjusting the straps and he keeps shying away from each touch.

"C'mon, let's get going! You need fed, chop, chop!" Hijikata tries to move, legitimately tries, but his legs are so cramped, he can't get them to do much of anything. All he can manage is lifting himself about half an inch in the saddle, from there it's all wriggling frustration because he can't even get his feet out of the stirrups. "I said c'mon! You're holding us up!"

"Silence!" Hijikata snaps. "Go on without me, I'll be right there!"

There's a long pause and with each passing second, Hijikata's face gets redder and redder. He's not looking at Gintoki, he refuses. He just shoves his nose in the air and his eyes skitter as he glares at things, fingers gripping the reins tight.

"You're stuck."

"I am _not _s-stuck! I-I'm just e-enjoying the vi-iew!"

"Yeah. You're stuck."

"Ack! No, what're y-you doing? G-get back!" Hijikata tries to kick the bastard, but he still can't get his legs out of the stirrups. Gintoki is laughing at him and moving closer, arms raised and Hijikata's face is a mask of red. "D-don't touch me a-asshole!"

"Oh, hush and c'mere. Unless you'd rather stay stuck up there?" Hijikata scowls and it costs him to actually shake his head. No, he really, _really _doesn't want to be stuck on this horse much longer. "J-just, ah, fuck, get me d-down."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought, hold on."

Hijikata closes his eyes and waits, annoyed at himself and the saddle and how he aches. Gintoki unhooks his foot from the stirrup and tugs Hijikata over, pulling him out of the saddle. It's humiliating! Hijikata's face is the brightest of reds and he's sputtering softly under his breath as Gintoki grabs his hips and lifts him to the ground. What's worse, the second Hijikata's feet touch down, his legs give out. They're too stiff, have spent too long in the same position that they've locked up and are mostly asleep. He falls right into Gintoki's chest and has to cling there or risk falling on his ass, which would suck because he's ninety percent sure he won't be able to get up on his own.

"S'okay, take a minute," Gintoki says, a strong arm going around Hijikata's waist.

He won't admit, but he's glad for the reprieve and he's not going to waste a second of this down time. Mortifying though it may be, he holds onto the front of Gintoki's clothes and stretches his legs out, first his left, then his right. He even groans it feels so good, however, it _does_ hurt. The straps dig into him and his muscles are sore and other parts of him are tender and his stomach has started to make vicious noises that make him cringe.

"Let's get these off you," Gintoki murmurs and Hijikata holds still and sighs as his right holster is taken off. He hears Gintoki set it on the ground and Hijikata continues to just stand with his eyes closed, mouth near Gintoki's neck while his other holster is removed and joins the other one. "Better?"

Hijikata shudders, Gintoki's voice is right in his ear. "Ahn... yeah."

He raises his right leg and bends it, biting his tongue as the straps cinch down. Gintoki is literally being his rock, a nice sturdy body for him to hold onto while he works the muscles in his legs to get the blood flowing. It's working, but slowly, his limbs getting that annoying tingling feeling and while he knows that's a good thing, it's uncomfortable.

Though, he very quickly gets distracted. This is the closest he and Gintoki have been and god, it feels _good_. Gintoki's body is firm and strong against his, warm, always so warm. He takes a breath and the strong scent of musk fills him up, easing some part of him that has been unsettled since they'd left. Neither of them have showered, they're dirty and covered in sweat and grime, but Gintoki doesn't smell anything but perfect to him. He doesn't even realize he's shoved his face into the crook of Gintoki's neck until lips brush his ear. He tries to pull back, but Gintoki's got his arms around him and he's not going anywhere even if he wanted to.

"They hurt, don't they?" Gintoki asks softly, words a delicious rumble. Hijikata doesn't know what he's talking about at first, but then Gintoki presses on some straps along Hijikata's back and he lets out a hiss, holding onto Gintoki tighter. Gintoki presses down even harder, hand following the strap and keeping a firm pressure on it until Hijikata's breath catches and he groans. "I wanna see what they look like."

"N-not here," Hijikata gets out and he's being absolutely no help because Gintoki's nearness has already gotten to him enough for him to kiss the _thud, thud, thud_ of a pulse in Gintoki's neck.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet?"

Hijikata gives Gintoki a compulsive shove and his gaze seeks out Sougo, that little bastard. How many times has that good for nothing shrimp interrupted him when he's _busy_? Way too many! And now Hijikata's pissed and back on track and he glares at Gintoki for good measure because it's the bastard's fault for sidetracking him to begin with.

"Welcome back, danna. In one piece this time, I see."

"Very funny, brat."

"Not funny at all," Hijikata mutters darkly, but no one is listening to him as he keeps stretching his legs out.

Sougo comes closer and Hijikata leers at him, openly annoyed by being interrupted. Has he mentioned that it has been days since he's been able to be with Gintoki? Does no one care? Is he fated to be left with a mostly hard dick or can he maybe, possibly be able to sneak away and get off with his boyfriend? Not that he'd shirk his duties or anything... god, sexual frustration is a bitch!

"Sack-whap!"

Before Hijikata can do a single thing, Sougo has pulled on the straps at the front of Hijikata's pants and released them so they fly back and whack Hijikata right in the crotch.

"_Fuck!_" Hijikata roars and swings his fist where Sougo used to be as he holds his groin with his other hand. "Goddamn it! You're dead! Seppuku for you!"

Gintoki tries to pat him on the back, but he swats the hand away, and Sougo asks Gintoki, "Good outing?"

"Eh, I guess. It just kinda sucks that we can't _really_ show off our three dimensional gear when we're in written format."

"I hear ya, maybe if we try hard enough they'll give us an anime or an OVA."

"Maybe. But... _try_... that doesn't sound like too much fun. Sounds like work to me and you know how I am about that."

Sougo's nodding. "Maybe it'd be easier if you could change into a Titan?"

"If I were a Titan I'd thunderclap my butt cheeks together."

"I'm sure that's what any Jump hero would do."

"Enough!" Hijikata yells, a hand still over his crotch. "Shut up, both of you! Useless! Sougo, go get my paperwork ready and you, bastard, can –"

"Get something to eat and relax?"

"Not a chance!" Hijikata shakes his head and flicks his eyes to Gintoki's gear on the ground as Sougo slinks off somewhere. "You're gonna take that and get it looked at."

"Do I have to?" Gintoki pouts, attempting to coerce Hijikata by crowding closer for a kiss.

"Yes," Hijikata replies, decisively pushing him away. "I have work to do and you're either lopsided or your gear is glitched and we need to know which one it is before we can do anything about it."

"But I'm tired!"

"Don't care! Get it done and see your kids while you're at it!"

"You don't need me for the debriefing?"

"No. You never stick around for the whole thing, anyway."

"Well, yeah, it's boring." Gintoki sniffs and eyes Hijikata's groin. "Your dick okay?"

Hijikata smacks him and flushes. "It's fine! Get out of here! Go! Just – shoo!"

"Okay, okay!" He tentatively leans in closer and his fingers curl around Hijikata's wrist. "See you later?"

He tries to resist, he really does, but with a growl after Gintoki squeezes his wrist, Hijikata swoops in to meet his chaste kiss halfway. That's it, that's all he allows himself before he's shoving Gintoki along and kicking his shins to get him moving.

-o-O-o-

Gintoki isn't entirely stupid, Hijikata decides this after finishing a three hour debriefing that could have been done in two or less had he been able to keep everyone on task. Kondo had been particularly chatty and Hijikata now knows way too much about one, Shimura Otae. He thought he knew too much before, but now he's definitely sure he knows too much. But, anyway, yeah, he's three times as cranky as before, that had taken way too long.

And, see, he usually doesn't mind. He likes working, he likes being in a position of command, this is a great job for him. But today – ha! – today he's frazzled and not just for being sexually frustrated – something that doesn't usually bug him. It's not that he doesn't desire Gintoki, he does, but when it comes to sexual frustration, he's typically exempt. He doesn't need sex all the time to feel satisfied with Gintoki, that's how they are, but it figures that when he is horny, shit comes out of nowhere and keeps him hard and on edge.

He's done now, though. He went to his meetings, he ate some food, he did his paperwork, he had multiple cigarettes, he filed his reports, he's fucking _finished_. His only issue now is that he doesn't know where Gintoki is. Hijikata's on his way to the training ground since there's a chance Gintoki might be there and he also needs to check in with Yamazaki about better and more frequent gear inspections. It's true that Gintoki's reckless, but his gear had been in good shape when they'd left and for it to go bad that fast... there's something wrong with that.

Hijikata turns down a road, already in the training area where the buildings are destroyed and unlivable because of all the debris. It makes for good training, especially since most of the surfaces are uneven and things are tightly compact, forcing the fighters to stay sharp and focused. They have to do open range training, too, but that's farther in toward the wall. Hijikata isn't walking that far, he's already having to fight to hold back a wince with each step. The straps are still digging in even worse than before, he probably has deep welts forming, that's what it feels like.

He reaches the outpost station where training sessions begin and end and he finds the guy he's looking for right away.

"Zaki!" Yamazaki startles and leaps a good foot in the air. "Is Gintoki here?"

"G-Gin-san? Yeah – er, yes, he's here."

"Did you get a look at his gear?"

"Yes, it's a good thing you sent him this way, that stuff was a mess! He's lucky it didn't bust when you guys were out!"

Hijikata's brow is already twitching. "What was wrong with it?"

"It was dented, part of it was jammed, the inner release mechanism was loose on the left side, that thing could've given out at any time."

"You fix it?"

"Gengai had to replace most of it, but yeah, he's good to go. In fact, he's testing it out right now."

"Where?" Hijikata asks, eyes scanning around for any sign of him.

"I'm actually not sure, he's been gone a half hour."

"Right, well, that's one thing done, I guess. But I want double the routine checks on all gear from now on. Got that?"

Yamazaki salutes. "Sir!"

Nodding, Hijikata starts walking in search of Gintoki, but a noise from Yamazaki makes him turn back. "What is it?"

"Uhm... fukuchou –"

"It's heichou in his verse."

"Of course! Heichou! You're... aware there's a flower in your hair, right?"

Hijikata reaches up and runs a hand through his hair, extracting the flower Gintoki had put in his hair earlier. Whelp, that explains why people had been giving him weird looks all afternoon!

Crushing it in his hand, Hijikata seethes, "That goddamn bastard! Completely forgot 'bout the stupid fuckin' thing arghh!" Yamazaki makes a sound that's too close to a chuckle and Hijikata snarls at him, "Shuddap! Get back to work, breathe a word of this and I'll fuckin' destroy ya!"

Yamazaki skitters off with one last salute and Hijikata can almost feel him wanting to laugh. Wiping the shreds of flower off his fingers, he starts off and kicks little pebbles in his way, which makes him feel a bit better. He doesn't think Gintoki would have gone far and sure enough, only a few blocks in, Hijikata comes across him. He's suspended in the air between two buildings, his back facing Hijikata, and he's not moving. He's pretty high up off the ground and the breeze makes him rock back and forth a little in a gently sway.

"There you are," he hisses under his breath.

He walks up to Gintoki and is about ready to call out to him when he realizes the idiot is asleep like that. Truly, only Gintoki can manage to nap when in the air wearing straps that have long since become uncomfortable – not to mention his wounded shoulder. And the really fucked up thing is that Gintoki can keep his balance, any other person would have plummeted the second they'd nodded off.

"Oi, bastard!"

Gintoki blinks his eyes open. "Mm?"

"The fuck are you doin'? Get down here!"

With a yawn, Gintoki runs a hand over his face and through his hair as he slowly wakes up. He shakes his head, tossing his bangs, and tilts his weight forward and back to make him swing some more. One of his suspension cables releases and he glides down at an angle, his arms and legs relaxed. The second cable releases just as he touches down on the ground and walks forward with smooth practiced ease while a hand rubs sleepily at his right eye.

"My thingie is fixed."

"Told ya somethin' was wrong with it, moron," Hijikata says. When Gintoki gets close enough, Hijikata swats the back of his head and ignores the petulant whine he hears. "That's for lettin' it get that bad!"

"What was I supposed to do while we were out there? We didn't have any extra gear!"

"T'ch, excuses!" They start walking back, Gintoki's gear softly clanking. "You see your kids?"

Gintoki grins. "Sure did! We had a small lunch and Ka-chan flicked rice at me, one of them got stuck in my nose."

"Is it still there?" Gintoki makes a face. "What? Never know with you, you could be savin' it for later 'cause you're an idiot."

"Food may be scarce, but I'm not that desperate," Gintoki replies, the corners of his eyes crinkling to show his amusement. "You eat?"

Finally, Hijikata starts to relax, all because of simple conversation with Gintoki. "Yeah, feelin' better now."

"Good."

They make quick work of dropping Gintoki's gear off and then finally, they're both done for the day. It's late afternoon, dinner time, but since they've both eaten there's no reason to bother with it. They could both eat more, surely, but with food as low as it is until their next shipment comes in, it's best to go without a meal or two a day. Replenishment will be arriving in a couple days if all goes as it should, which means Hijikata will be able to refill both his mayonnaise and cigarette stocks.

They don't meet anyone on their way, they just pass some people that give them glances, but nothing more. Gintoki tends to get a lot of looks, but people generally leave him alone nowadays. Good thing, too, because Hijikata is in no mood to be stopped or intercepted. He doesn't want anything to come up right now because his dick is already up and that's just from walking beside Gintoki and being in close proximity with him.

They're on the same mindset with that, Hijikata knows they are, he can feel it. It's in the way Gintoki walks, how his shoulders are set, how he keeps glancing over and looking Hijikata's body up and down. There's nothing innocent in the way he's looked at, not a single thing in those gleaming red eyes that don't hold even a trace of the fatigue weighing on both of them. Reaching Hijikata's room, he unlocks it and doesn't need to push the door open because Gintoki's already on him.

Gintoki grabs him by his cravat and pulls him, walking them backward into the room, eyes on Hijikata's lips. Sometimes Hijikata's body gets used to slam the door shut, but this time the door is left ajar and Hijikata gets wrapped up in Gintoki's arms. He doesn't fight it, it's what he wants, so he falls right into Gintoki's body and lets himself be held and kissed like he's the single most important being in Gintoki's life. Sometimes he can really believe that he is, Gintoki has the power to make him feel that way, he can pull right on Hijikata's heartstrings in a way no one else ever has.

That the door is still open as Hijikata slides his hand up Gintoki's chest and around his shoulders is a declaration in and of itself. At one time he never would have let that happen, would never have allowed even the possibility that someone might see them. And now? Well, now Hijikata has been poisoned by red eyes and broad shoulders, rough hands and creamy skin. Hijikata has become greedy and possessive, he's intoxicated by what he has with Gintoki.

Hijikata stands by his mindset that there are certain things about his relationship – mostly all of it – that he never wants anyone to see because it's his, he _is _a prude at heart, but there's this newly formed desire in him. It's what allows him to leave the door open, to kiss Gintoki like he has wanted to all day knowing full well that someone could walk by. Should they see, let them know that Gintoki is his, let them see he has something real, beyond words, and so expansive it leaves his chest tight and gut coiled.

It'd been a bit scary the first time that desire had sprung up within up, but he accepts it. He hadn't at first, he'd pushed it away, but after Gintoki had almost d –

Hijikata turns his head and break away from the kisses with spit on his lips and he's already panting. He cups Gintoki's face with one hand and studies his face. His pallor is still the wrong shade and Hijikata knows the dark circles won't disappear no matter how much he rubs at them. Even now, though, he's handsome, and anyone who spares him even half a glance will be able to see it. Perhaps that's another reason why Hijikata has become more avaricious.

"You ready to get out of these?" Gintoki asks as he squeezes down on Hijikata's hips. Hijikata knows he shouldn't react, but he does, he can't help it, he's a slave to this. He nods, it's the simplest gesture, but he knows it dooms him – he wants to be doomed. A dark laugh, then, "Too bad."

Gintoki presses on a strap on Hijikata's thigh and follows it along as far as he can reach. Pain strikes through Hijikata's whole leg and he'd have fallen if Gintoki weren't holding onto him so tight. A noise locks up in Hijikata's throat, a higher pitched groan, and Hijikata's dick is throbbing. He likes this, Gintoki knows he likes it and it makes his head fuzzy because blood is rushing in the opposite direction.

"God, you're shaking."

"S-shuddap."

Gintoki licks at his ear. "Gimme your body."

Hijikata scoffs – Gintoki talks like he doesn't already have it. It's a taunt in a way, it's a warning, it's also asking permission backhandedly, and Hijikata turns his head for another kiss. This one is less soft, more forceful, like they're trying to mold themselves into each other. Gintoki's tongue presses into Hijikata's mouth and his hand pulls on the straps on either side, tearing out the moan bottled up in Hijikata's throat.

"_Ohh_... f-fuck," Hijikata lets out between kisses.

His eyes are closed and he goes in for kiss after kiss, seeking out plush lips and nipping teeth. He runs his hands over Gintoki's back and shoulders, blindly feeling him out and lingering on the outline of bandages he can feel on his right side. He traces them and presses down where he knows the wound to be just to hear Gintoki grunt and feel his grip squeeze harder. It's sort of pubescent to like standing and making out in the middle of the room, but Gintoki has a way of making Hijikata feel half his age, almost like he really is a teenager again.

A teenager with some kinks because he moans like a bitch when Gintoki grabs his ass and yanks him forward.

"Goddamn it," Gintoki breathes and moves them, twisting so he can slam the door shut.

And _that_ always feels good – when it's Gintoki that doesn't want anyone to see, when he's possessive and controlling, Hijikata's cock pulses in his pants. While his lips aren't preoccupied and before he can be distracted again, he tries to start taking off his shirt, but Gintoki grabs his hand, stilling him. He gets walked backward until he's shoved down onto the bed and Gintoki takes a knee in front of him.

"I hated that scouting mission," Gintoki says and slowly pulls off one of Hijikata's boots.

"Yeah?"

"We were too far apart."

"Mm... poor baby."

Gintoki glares up at him and pulls off the second boot. "Don't antagonize me."

"I'll do what I want if it'll get ya to go faster."

With a kiss to the inside of Hijikata's thigh, Gintoki stands and kicks his own boots off. Hijikata would undress himself, but... he's a little distracted watching Gintoki, the thought doesn't really cross his mind. Gintoki unbuckles his straps and lets them fall to the floor, the blissful look that flashes across his face tells Hijikata it feels good to be rid of them. The cravat and shirt come off next and Hijikata's mouth waters. Gintoki's skin becomes exposed to him and he can see the bruises, they're so stark on Gintoki's skin. They're dark, purplish in some spots and his muscles ripple when he moves. There's a little pink spot on the bandage that goes around his chest, up over his shoulder, and extends to cover part of his bicep, but it must not hurt much because it doesn't hinder Gintoki's movements.

He strips all the way down, taking off his pants and boxers, his cock springing free, jutting and hard. Gintoki has never been bashful or ashamed of his body and really, he has no fucking reason to be. Hijikata can't look away, he's just caught leaning back on his hands staring, eyes threatening to water because he doesn't blink as often as he should. The bruises are like tattoos on Gintoki and it's easy to see that the harness around his thighs and waist is what left the deepest marks.

Stepping out of his pants, Gintoki walks over and shoves Hijikata down on the bed. He climbs on top until he's straddling Hijikata's middle, knees on his shoulders, and he grabs Hijikata's hair, forcing his head up.

"Open up, mayora."

Were he not so turned on, Hijikata might have put up a fight and made Gintoki work for it. But as it is, he's gripping the outside of Gintoki's thighs and opening his mouth right up. He's pinned in a way that he can't really move and somehow that only makes his mouth water even more when Gintoki shoves his cock in Hijikata's mouth. It fills his mouth and spreads his lips wide and he'd move his head, but Gintoki is holding it immobile. The grasp on his hair stings and he closes his eyes as Gintoki thrusts shallowly into his mouth and down his throat. He sucks and swirls his tongue, doing his best to give head when the bastard won't let him move. His nails dig into Gintoki's thighs, right there on the twin bruise marks circling his legs and it makes Gintoki give a jerky thrust.

"Hnng... bet your little asshole is already twitchin' for me."

Hijikata glares up at him for that, but Gintoki smirks down at him, they both know it's true. He can't stare up for very long before his eyes are hurting from the angle, so he focuses on keeping his throat relaxed and teeth back. He sucks harder and spit drips down his chin, but even that feels good. His eyes close again and his brows furrow, nostrils flaring because it's getting harder for him to breathe. Gintoki is well endowed and isn't giving Hijikata any time to get some air, his lungs are starting to burn.

Suddenly, Hijikata's head gets yanked back and shoved down onto the bed. He blinks his eyes open and gasps, chest heaving, and the sight Gintoki makes looming above him is so sexy he could probably cum like this if he could just rub his dick through his pants a little.

"So fuckin' sexy," Gintoki says and Hijikata wonders for a brief moment if Gintoki can perhaps read minds.

Slapping Gintoki's left thigh with a sharp open palmed smack, Hijikata goes back to glaring up at him. "Move it!"

"Ohh," he groans, "your voice is already so hoarse. I should keep fuckin' your mouth, keep ya pinned til I've cum all over your face."

Hijikata's hips wriggle and buck, seeking friction he can't get the way they are. "B-bastard! Fuck! Just – natural p-perm asshole!"

"Oh?" Gintoki's head tips to one side and he reaches back with a hand to slide his hand down Hijikata's stomach, stopping just short of touching his crotch. "What's the matter? That not good enough for ya?"

Hijikata moans, back trying to arch at the pressure that's just _barely_ where he wants it to be. He's leaking in his boxers, he knows it, can feel it, and his whole body is so flushed, he's so aroused, he can't take this. And he cries out when Gintoki pulls on his straps, tightening them to a point that's just shy of unbearable. Hijikata writhes beneath him and tosses his head, the mix of pain and pleasure so fine it has him seeing stars on the outer rim of his vision.

"P-pl – hah! Please!"

Gintoki loosens the straps and Hijikata moans in relief. "Please, what?"

Hijikata's teeth grit, but when Gintoki starts to pull on the straps again the words tumble from his mouth, "Fuck me."

"You're so dirty," Gintoki remarks and Hijikata's toes curl at the growl in his voice.

His lover thrives in this, the closeness and the connection. They have each other. They hurt, they bleed, they persevere, they fuck up, but they do it together. Hijikata can't give his mind or body to anyone else, no one can heal him or tip him apart like Gintoki can. No one even comes close.

Blessedly, by some miracle, Gintoki gets off him. They grapple at and shed Hijikata's clothes together, Gintoki unbuckling the straps and Hijikata unbuttoning his shirt and pants. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand to get rid of the spit and it's not a moment too soon because Gintoki is leaning up to kiss him again. It feels fucking incredible to be out of his clothes and skin on skin, free now to sink his hands into Gintoki's hair and touch where he wants.

"H-hurry," he mutters against Gintoki's lips, cock heavy against his belly and leaking on his lower stomach.

Groaning, Gintoki tears himself away and grabs the cheap lube they have off the bedside table before falling to his knees on the floor. He grabs Hijikata's ankles and pulls him back, sliding him across the bed until his legs are hanging over Gintoki's shoulders. When Gintoki doesn't want to waste time, he simply doesn't, and that's why Hijikata finds himself with a finger sliding into his ass and teeth biting as his bruised thigh before he even registers enough of what's going on to blush properly. The second it hits him, though, he's flushed from head to toe.

"A-ahnn – s-skip one! Ba – bastard!"

As usual, Gintoki makes sense of what he means and a second lubed finger wriggles into him. Hijikata moans something, but the words are lost even on himself because that balance of pain and pleasure is back. Gintoki's pressing and biting at his bruises, making him ache while fingers scissor and stretch him for something bigger and better. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls, his other hand sliding up his chest until his finger roll over one of his nipples. He's openly moaning, unashamed by the sounds he makes because they're for and caused by Gintoki.

By the time a third finger pushes inside of him, he's had enough. He's too impatient, too needy, too ready, and he's tired of waiting. Sitting up, he reaches down and grabs Gintoki by the hair, his eyes hazy from pleasure.

"C-c'mon, enough, eno-ough."

"You're not fully prepped," Gintoki argues, but Hijikata smashes their mouths together and wraps his arms and legs around him.

"Ready – m'ready," he mumbles, biting at Gintoki's bottom lip and pulling it outward.

They've had sex with less prep before and Hijikata just can't wait – he won't. Gintoki must sense that because with a growl, he's lining himself up and canting his hips forward. The breach of Gintoki's cock is everything Hijikata had wanted it to be, it stings, but it's filling him up, stretching him open. He pushes Gintoki's face into the crook of his neck and moans against his ear, arms wrapped so tight around his head and shoulders.

"Feels so fuckin' good," Gintoki says, biting Hijikata's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Hijikata's eyes are rolling up into his head and he's gasping when Gintoki's in all the way, his length pulsing inside of him. Gintoki asks if he can move and Hijikata can only moan and nod and tighten his legs around Gintoki's waist. Gintoki has him by the hips, his thumbs pressing and kneading against the lines of bruises and this is just the most twisted type of ecstasy. It hurts as much as it doesn't, it gives Hijikata such a head high that he has to rely on basic primal instinct when Gintoki thrusts into him.

The thrusts rock his whole body, the slap of their skin rings in his ears, sweat lines his brow and Gintoki licks it up off his neck. They're filthy, Hijikata feels depraved, and there's not a single thing he'd change. He clutches Gintoki to him and turns his head for a messy kiss that they can't keep up because of how hard Gintoki's thrusts are. Pleasure escalates, the pain even feeds it, and Hijikata is sure he'll go out of his mind with it soon enough. Words spill and fall from his lips, unbidden, some of them not even words, just sounds, perhaps words so jumbled they come out as nonsense.

Gintoki's hand wraps around his cock and his stomach shines with a mix of his own pre-cum and sweat. He's pretty sure he cries out when Gintoki digs his nail into the slit of his dick, but his heart is beating so loud in his ears that he can't hear himself. Wet, off-center kisses are pressed against his mouth and he returns each one the best he can given his rapidly decreasing coherency. Gintoki is everywhere at once and Hijikata can't process it.

"G-mphh... oh – s-shit, _Gintoki_."

"_Fuck_!"

Gintoki's hips slam into him and the angle is just right, so fucking spot on, that his dick reams into Hijikata's prostate. He knows he yells, stars have exploded behind his eyes and heat is spreading through his gut, there's no way he doesn't yell. It catches him off guard and once Gintoki has the angle, he keeps at it. He abuses it, thrust after thrust, hitting Hijikata's sweet spot again and again. The heat spreads farther and Hijikata's fingertips start to tingle, he knows what's coming. He's desperate for release and kisses Gintoki with abandon, nails digging into his skin and leaving red marks to join the dark bruises.

"Cum," Gintoki rasps wetly against his cheek, "cum f'me, c'mon. Lemme f-feel it – hnnn and hear it."

Hijikata doesn't know exactly what makes him break, but he chalks it up to _everything_. His cock throbs in Gintoki's hand and he cums all over himself, a moan drawing out of him as his back arches. Their chests are pressed together and that's all Hijikata can keep track of before he becomes swamped in feeling. There's heat all over his body, white behind his eyes, and Gintoki's voice in his ear. It reaches its pinnacle and his brain just shuts down, over-stimulated and on cloud nine.

He hears Gintoki and feels Gintoki orgasm, his thrusts picking up and his cum filling Hijikata's ass. Gintoki always holds him tighter and Hijikata likes that, always has. Feeling Gintoki orgasm is like cumming twice for Hijikata because there's that second rush of pleasure that comes with it. It sends more sparks over his vision and there's a double wave of heat along his spine, it makes his whole body shudder and for a moment he's sure he can't breathe. Gintoki's biting his neck, fingers leaving more bruises where they're grabbing him, and Hijikata wants to stay lost in this forever.

When Gintoki's body shakes and he collapses, Hijikata is spent.

He's mentally and physically exhausted and he's just _done_. He has no energy to move by the time things settle down, no will to do anything but lie there with Gintoki's weight on top of him and go to sleep. He doesn't even care that Gintoki is still balls deep inside of him or that there's cum leaking out of his ass or that everything in his body aches. He revels in it, honestly.

Gintoki pulls out and Hijikata shudders some more, already cold and feeling bereft without him. He hears water and closes his eyes, sure he knows what Gintoki is up to. There's shuffling and then the bed dips when Gintoki sits down beside his useless mass of a body. Hijikata groans when a wash cloth slides over his thigh, but other than that, he makes no fuss. It's necessary, he knows, and inevitable.

"Spread your legs," Gintoki murmurs, kissing the inside of Hijikata's knee.

He does and hisses when fingers slide into him and clean him out. His hole twitches and he moans behind his teeth, brows furrowing. It seems impossible, but there's even something that's arousing about this, the way it feels, even though there's nothing expressly sexual about it. He thinks maybe he likes being invaded... but only by one person. This person he can call his own.

"That's it, hang in there." Gintoki runs the cloth between his cheeks and nuzzles into his knee. "Nearly done."

Hijikata hears him rinse and wring the cloth out before he's cleaning different parts of Hijikata off. It's too cold for his taste, but he can't deny it feels good to get washed of the grime, cum, blood, sweat, and dirt that has been accumulating on his skin. The only time he kicks at Gintoki is when the cold cloth starts fondling his flaccid dick.

"Too cold, asshole," he grumbles.

"Quit complainin'." Gintoki finishes Hijikata's stomach and hums, one last kiss is pressed against Hijikata's knee. "Done."

"Come to bed."

"In a minute."

Hijikata doesn't bother opening his eyes, he just stretches and winces as the pains settle in further. There's noises from off to the side and Hijikata assumes Gintoki is cleaning himself off, putting himself second, as usual. Shortly thereafter, Gintoki climbs into the bed and Hijikata rolls into him knowing full well that he's allowed to. He throws an arm over Gintoki's belly and lets himself be moved so Gintoki's arm can slip around him. Now, this needs to be said, Gintoki isn't overweight by any standard, but he has the most comfortable body. It's not like there's excess squish when he's well muscled and fit, he's just... soft, somehow. He feels good, his shoulder isn't bony, it's warm and provides an excellent pillow for Hijikata to rest against.

Slitting his eyes open the tiniest bit when covers are pulled up over them, Hijikata finds that the red spot on Gintoki's bandages has gotten bigger. Not so big it's alarming, but big enough for Hijikata to call Gintoki an idiot for getting hurt and waiting to do something about it. The words don't make it out of his mouth, but the intent is there and that has to count for something.

"Bath in the morning?" Gintoki asks, kissing Hijikata's brow and fingers tracing along his arm in such a comforting way that Hijikata's eyes slip shut again.

Hijikata hums, snuggles in closer, and passes right out.

**THE END**


End file.
